


undoubtedly

by Tomohisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, I'm so sorry for writing this, M/M, POV Second Person, it's a sad one ok?, oikawa calls iwazumi for a chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomohisa/pseuds/Tomohisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oikawa, what's wrong?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	undoubtedly

**Author's Note:**

> My first Iwaoi, and this so sad I'M SO SORRY. Please don't read if you can't handle major character death.
> 
> The prompt I used is in the ending notes.

Your phone starts ringing at ten on a Sunday night. It's kind of odd, because nearly everyone you know has school tomorrow, and better things to do on a Sunday evening than call you.

Really, that should have been what tipped you off.

It turns out to be Oikawa, so you answer instantly. It's kind of odd because you know he has his own routine on a Sunday, and he's never called before.

That should have been the second clue.

"Iwa-chan!" He sounds breathless. Excited. You can almost imagine how tousled his brown hair looks. "You will not  _believe_ the day I've had!"

You lean back in your chair, closing your notebook because  _here he goes again_. Your last-minute attempt at revision will have to wait.

"Oikawa, I can't believe that you phoned me so late to  _talk about your day_." He can be so random sometimes that you struggle to think  _why_ he was voted in as the team captain.

"No, you're right." He makes an odd sort of huffing noise. "I called to ask you about _your_ day!"

"...You do realise it's a Sunday, right?"

"Yeah?" You can picture how his head will be cocked to the side inquisitively.

"You know I do nothing but homework on a Sunday." Your tone goes as flat as it possibly can, but you both know you're not annoyed with him. "And you literally saw me at practice _yesterday_."

He'd been at the top of his game. His serve was practically like a cannon shot now. You were constantly reminding the new first years to mind the backs of their heads during practice games.

"So, Iwa-chan," he begins, "What have you been up to?"

His cheerful tone tugs a smile from your lips. "Nothing much. Mum asked me to go to the store earlier." You tilt your head back so you can stare at the ceiling, swinging back and forth on your desk chair. "That was pretty much the highlight of my day."

He chuckles softly, but it sounds off. "I'll bet it was." There's a sudden shuffling at the other end of the line, like he's repositioning either himself or the phone.

You feel your eyebrows begin to creep into a confused frown. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing much, Iwa-chan! Just sitting on a bench and watching the world pass me by."

He tries to sound poetic, and you almost berate him for it. But then he makes that odd little breathy noise again, and this time you know for sure that something isn't right.

"Oikawa," you stop swinging in your chair, "what's wrong?"

He takes more than a few beats to answer, and a cold sensation starts to settle in your stomach. You straighten up slightly, frowning intently at the desk in front of you.

"Oikawa?"

"Nothing, Iwa-chan!" He sounds breathless even as he laughs. "It's just that some people aren't quite so chivalrous as you. One person just passed me by and stabbed me with a knife, actually." He says the last part so flippantly that it takes a moment for you to process his words.

The cold turns to ice. Your lips feel numb. "What?"

"It's quite the war-wound, Iwa-chan. Do you think the girls will like it?" Even through the phone, you can tell that he's smiling. His honeyed words are like dirt in your mouth. It's an awful sensation.

You stand up, desperately shoving your chair away as you head towards the door of your room. "Oikawa, call an ambulance!"

He sounds deceptively cheerful. "Already have! They're on their way!"  _But they won't make it._

Your hand freezes before it touches the door handle, and you feel the shards of ice in your stomach begin stabbing your organs. "Where are you?" You need to know.

"It doesn't matter, Iwa-chan."  _There's no time._ "I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Oika-"

"Hajime." He cuts you off sharply, but his voice is weak. Weaker than you've ever heard it. "Thank you. I'm so sorry." He breathes the last part out as a whisper. " _I love you._ "

" _Tooru_ -" The call ends, and you're left listening to nothing but the terrible sound of your own frantic heart, beating in your ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out."
> 
> [Tumblr](http://dragonshuntaswolves.tumblr.com/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wolveshvnokings)


End file.
